


Straight to Jail

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet gets arrested for showing her ankles and the Ericson Pirates have to break her out.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Kudos: 8





	Straight to Jail

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

It was a beautiful day. The ship had stopped at a port town which meant that the crew could finally stretch their legs and enjoy being on land. Willy and Violet decided to spend the day together walking through the town. As they reached the town square they heard the sound of music playing. Willy got really excited and started to beg Violet to join him in a jig. 

“Please, Violet! It will be so much fun - just you, me and Garbage!” he begged as he used his strongest weapon against her: his big, sad puppy dog eyes. Violet sighed. 

“Okay. Okay.” She could never seem to say no to any of the younger kids. Especially when they used such sad eyes and seemed so happy when she agreed. As soon as they entered the square 

Willy started to dance. He bounced around wiggling his arms and feet and laughing as he did so. Garbage seemed less happy about the dance as she desperately held onto Willy’s shoulder hissing in fear. It took Violet a couple minutes to get into the music and really dance. She danced while keeping herself in the same spot, kicking her legs to the tune of the song. Willy laughed, grabbing her hands as he spun around with her. Violet smiled. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d danced. This really is a lot of fun. Suddenly Violet felt her arms being grabbed by two guards, both with looks of disgust on their faces. 

“You’re coming with us, you ankle-showing whore.” growled a guard as the two of them started to drag Violet away. 

“What the fuck? Get your hands off me, you assholes!” Violet shouted as she struggled to get away. “Willy! Get back to the ship!” 

“I’ll get help!” Willy yelled before turning around and sprinting towards the ship. He pushed past people and tried to save some time by taking some shortcuts. 

\---

“Violet’s been taken!” He shouted as he stood on the deck. 

“What do you mean ‘taken’?” Prisha asked with concern.

“She was dragged away by some guards!” Willy's voice cracked. “Because she showed her ankles!” 

“What the hell? Why would she be taken away for that?” Louis asked, looking confused. 

“It’s illegal to show your ankles in this township if you’re a girl.” Aasim answered.

“We’ve gotta save her.” Tenn said as he fidgeted with his hands. 

“We will. But we should try to be diplomatic about it. Louis and I will go and try to sort this out.” Clementine turned towards Louis. 

“Let’s go.” 

“Right. We’ll be back soon.” He said as he made his way off the boat with Clementine.

\---

When they arrived at the jail they were greeted by a guard.

“What do you want?”

“We’re here to see if we can come to an agreement to let a friend of ours go. We didn’t know there was a law against showing ankles. So when she did it she didn’t know she was breaking any laws. We’ll be sure to never do it again.” Clementine explained as Louis stood by, anxiously waiting for this to be done. 

The guard scoffed. His face filled with disgust as he spoke. “That ankle-showing whore got what she deserved. If we let everyone break the law once or twice before punishing them, then the town would be in chaos.”

The words the guard used to describe Violet made Clementine and Louis fill with rage but they needed to put that aside if they were going to free Violet.

“But sir,” Louis began, “The law she broke didn’t harm anyone.” 

“Oh? But it did. It was a planned action used to try and seduce men.” 

Clementine and Louis stood there, unsure how to answer to a statement like that. 

“I won’t let her go. Pay the fine or get out!”

“I’ll pay the fine. How much?” Louis asked as he looked for his coin pouch.

“Ten thousand ducats.”

“What? That’s ridiculous! That can’t possibly be the fine.”

“Part is the fine and the rest is for me.” The guard said with a smile on his face.

“Then we won’t pay it.”

“Alright, then the girl stays in the cell!” the guard shouted before returning to his duties. 

Clementine sighed. “That didn’t work. We need to get back to the ship and try another plan.”

\---

After they returned and some time had passed on the ship another plan was formed, one that made Clementine wish the first plan had worked out. The plan was as follows: Brody, Ruby and Prisha would sneak into the jail and break Violet out. While they were doing that the guys would march to the town square and dance, exposing their ankles and calling the town out on their double standards. It sounded like an insane plan. But with this crew the crazier the plan was the more likely it was to succeed. So all the boys, even the younger ones, marched to the town square with their pants legs rolled up, shouting as they danced.

“Look at me! Exposing my ankles for all the world to see!” Louis exclaimed as he kicked his legs. 

“Go on and arrest us, you assholes! Or are you too sexist to do it?” Mitch shouted as he jumped around, wiggling his ankles as he danced. The guards around town square did nothing. Not because they didn’t care but because they were too confused by the sight to do anything. 

Brody, Ruby and Prisha made quick work on their end of the plan. With a warden’s daughter and a former guard it was easy to get in. 

“Alright, now all we have to do is find the cell that Violet is in.” Brody said as the two of them began to check the cells. 

“Oh, look at me waving my ankles around! I bet you like that, you perverts! My skinny ass ankles!” Violet screamed as she shook her ankles. 

“There she is.” Ruby said with a smile as she walked to her cell door. 

“Ruby? Brody? Prisha! How did you get in here?” Violet asked as she looked at them through the cell door. 

“We can tell you later. For now we have to get out of here!” Prisha said as she double checked to make sure no guards were coming. After Ruby opened the door the three of them quickly made it out of there, running through the town square. 

“We got her! Let’s go!” Brody shouted at the boys who nodded. Soon all of them were making their way onto the boat. Violet paused on the docks, lifting up her pant legs as she did a revenge jig. 

“How do you like my ankles now, you assholes?” 

Louis leaned over the side of the boat, lifting Violet up by her collar. “Come on, Vi! We gotta go!” 

\---

Soon the ship was out in the open seas as the sun went down in the distance. The crew sat around laughing at the day they just had. 

“But I don’t get it,” Ruby said as she threw another log onto the fire pit. “Violet didn’t do anything wrong. She didn’t show anything inappropriate. It was just her ankles.”

“Well, everybody knows that the most erotic part of a woman is her ankles.” Mitch stated. 

Silence fell over the group as no one knew how to reply to that. 

“What? I didn’t say anything crazy! Louis, Aasim back me up here.” 

“No way, dude! All I’m gonna say is I wasn’t checking out Clem’s ankles when I first met her.” Louis said as he leaned back on his arms. 

“Then what were you checking out?” A.J. asked as he stared at Louis.

Louis looked shocked before shifting his weight around. 

“I was…. checking out her personality!” 

“Great save, Louis.” Clementine laughed. “When I met Louis I was checking out his butt.”

Louis blushed violently as he turned his face away. 

Aasim sighed. “Well, the only thing I was checking out when I met Ruby was her beautiful soul.” he said proudly. 

“Aww, that’s sweet. But I think everyone knows what you were really checking out.” Ruby replied, causing Aasim to stammer as he tried to explain, causing the rest of the crew to laugh. 

“Wait. Prisha, what were you checking out when you first met Violet?” Louis was too curious for his own good. 

Violet glared at him. 

Prisha smiled.

“That’s a secret.” She replied as she stood up, stretching. “I’m going to bed. Good night.” 

“Wait, no, that’s not fair!” Louis whined, but it was too late; she was already gone. 

“I guess it’s a mystery we’ll never know.” Louis said as he shook his head sadly. 

But the crew didn’t seem to care. After a few minutes as the conversation took another turn and another as the night grew later and later. The crew’s laughter filled the night sky.


End file.
